


Remember

by EmetSelch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, character tags will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetSelch/pseuds/EmetSelch
Summary: Gaia had been having dreams lately and trying to differentiate what she had learned from her dreams and what was real was becoming blurred.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Loghrif/Mitron (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Remember

**CHAPTER 1: PRELUDE**

Gaia had been having dream ever since the events with Mitron. Well, she had always had dreams, but these dreams were much more vivid and much more frequent to the point she wondered if she even slept at all some mornings. The dreams were always of her past lives, of her with Mitron mostly. Because of this, she never felt the need to share it with Ryne. Lately, her dreams had been expanding, in locale and in cast. The people would always wear black robes and differentiated red masks, but she was still able to associate names with them. Not including her or Mitron, Lahabrea was the first to be added to the cast. The man was always so stuffy and a creator through it all, but he had always gotten along with her so she didn't mind being around him that much. Next to start appearing in her dreams was Igeyorhm. Another she got along with decently well. They never really were friends and were just colleagues from the look of their interactions, but there was no malice. Then was Emet-Selch, then Elidibus, and so on and so forth, until the Convocation of Fourteen was filled out in her dreams. Well, mostly.

"One, two, three..." Gaia counted the seats in her dreams. She was like a floating ghost in her dreams, watching over the events taking place. "Thirteen. There's someone missing."

Her dreams had always seemed to take place in this room, but she could see the tall buildings and lights from outside the windows of the city she couldn't even remember the name of. The moment she took note that someone from the Convocation was missing, was when the door to the room had opened. Instead of a red mask however, a white one was worn by the new entrant.

"Hythlodaeus," was the first name to come to mind upon seeing him, "but he's not the fourteenth."

"Hello friends!" Hythlodaeus greeted with a burst of energy that the Convocation seemed to be lacking when in such stuffy meetings that her dreams always seemed to be at. This seemed to bring the whole room to attention as they all turned their gazes to the white masked being who had so much as burst in without a knock or warning he was barreling in.

"And what does the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect need that he just bursts in here?" Igeyohrm was first to speak, her arms were crossed and was clearly not happy about the interruption. Most of the others seemed to share the feeling. Elidibus, in his white robes, she could see was amused and smiling. Emet-Selch had his face in his hands, as if trying to nurse a headache that he clearly didn't have before.

"That's right, Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus are friends," Gaia recalled while watching the scene unfold.

"Azem is back?" Elidibus mused with a small smile. Though Lahabrea let out a loud groan of irritation upon hearing those words and jolted up from his seat, slamming his hands down on the desk with a loud thud.

"You really had to interrupt for _that_? Couldn't Azem just join us herself? Why does she need Hythlodaeus the Heralder every time she returns from her travelling!" Lahabrea spat with so much venom, Gaia was sure he was just seething poison at this point. Despite her memory filling in a lot for her in her dreams, she couldn't recall why Lahabrea hated Azem so much. Hythlodaeus could only laugh in response to Lahabrea's anger.

"It's not for us," Igeyohrm's once annoyed form turned to that of amusement. One of her crossed arms moved so she could rest her hand upon her chin while staring directly at Emet-Selch. A laugh fell from her lips, a sure sign she was ready to tease. "I suppose our dear Emet-Selch has to prepare himself not to completely lose his composure upon seeing his beloved. After all, he and Azem pine for each other as much as Mitron and Loghrif make lovers eyes at each other when they think no one is looking."

Gaia and her past self both sputtered at that last comment. Gaia could feel her face burning from the blush adorning her face. Mitron didn't seem bothered in the slightest. In fact, he wasn't even helping their case when Mitron took hold of Loghrif's hands and added, "I don't mind others looking. There is nothing wrong with being in love with your other half."

"Oh quit it with your drivel, it isn't like that between Azem and I! Between her and Hythlodaeus, I don't need you to add to the suffering Igeyorhm," Emet-Selch spat at the other female member of the Convocation who just continued to smile at the man who was in clear denial.

"Do we really need to be talking about this when we have more important matters at hand?" Nabriales had cut in finally with a sigh. They were talking of important matters before the interruption.

"I say we take a break for today," Fandaniel stood up and stretched his arms. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think there is only so much of this business talk in a day I can take. I'm at my limit, so ta ta!"

"Wait just a minute here!" Nabriales started but Fandaniel didn't even wait before racing out the room with a wave.

"You know just as well as I, the moment Azem or Hythlodaeus come into the room, all talk gets derailed," Lahabrea shook his head as Nabriales slunk into his seat in defeat. "We'll pick this back up tomorrow and maybe Azem will deign to join us for once."

With that being said, everyone else had excused themselves from the room. Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus being next to leave after Fandaniel. She couldn't help but notice the shaking of Hythlodaeus's shoulder. The man really was amused by the chaos he had brought. Loghrif wasn't far behind as she stormed out without glancing at Mitron who was tailing behind her like a lost puppy. Gaia looked around as the scene around her blurred, as if she were spinning in fast circles, and just as it came, it went. She was now in a new location. One she couldn't really recognize but she was now out of that meeting room finally.

"Gaia, wait!" Mitron called desperately, causing Gaia to whip her head in the direction he was coming from. Loghrif stormed right past her ghostly form and would have kept going in Mitron hadn't grabbed her hand. It wasn't a harsh grab, if anything, he was as gentle as could be. She could've pulled away if she wanted, but she didn't.

"---" A name fell from Loghrif's lips but Gaia couldn't hear it. Her voice was as if it were garbled under water when she spoke the name. "There is a time and place for what you said back there," she was flustered but was trying her best to hide it. Mitron only smiled back at her, bringing his lips to the hand he held.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep that in mind next time. I would never want to anger you," he spoke softly. Gaia watched, looking at what she had lost. This however, was an intimate moment, and she bashfully looked away.

"Gaia," another voice called, but Loghrif didn't respond. She was still focused on Mitron. Gaia looked around and didn't see anyone around. 

"Hm, I'm not speaking to Loghrif. I mean the Gaia that no one else seems to see," the voice spoke again and Gaia's eyes went wide in astonishment. She looked around again and just saw a black robe turn the corner of a building. She followed after without any hesitation. "This way," the voice almost sang, leading her farther and farther away from her dream self.

"I've had enough of this cat and mouse!" Gaia growled out, stopping after the fifth turn of a cornered building.

"I suppose this is far enough. I just really wanted to see how far you'd go before you got frustrated," the owner the voice mused as they sat on a grassy patch on the ground looking up to the sky. The person turned their head to reveal a black mask adorning their face this time, opposed to the usual red and white masks Gaia had seen this far.

"Azem," Gaia breathed out, not sure how she knew that. "You... are Azem, right?" She asked. The missing fourteenth from her dreams nodded.

"Hey, Gaia, do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I guess you don't then or you'd know," Azem stood up, brushing herself off from the flakes of grass that stuck to her robes. Azem opened her mouth to speak again.

"Gaia! Good morning!" Ryne smiled waking the dark haired girl awake from her slumber, but tears started to stream down her face. "Oh! What's the matter? A nightmare?" Ryne was quick to notice and come comfort her friend.

"I don't... remember," Gaia whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the prelude! Tell me what you think!


End file.
